


[CLex][Smallville]失踪

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [75]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 张翠山和殷素素不就是这么成的吗？
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]失踪

[CLex][Smallville]失踪  
Disappear  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent  
《Smallville》第七季结局那，Lex被Brainiac欺骗，欺骗他Clark会毁灭世界。所以Lex去了北极孤独堡垒与Clark对峙。 

失踪  
Lex控制了Clark，  
Clark躺下了，  
Lex抱住了Clark，  
Lex表白自己爱Clark，  
一阵地动山摇，  
几十天后，  
一个虚弱的失去超能力，  
一个虚弱的重伤。 

呃，正经点。  
Lex被欺骗认为Clark会毁灭地球，所以为了拯救人类，他要除掉Clark。但是他却选择了与Clark死在一起，让倒塌的孤独堡垒砸死他们两人。  
当然，俩人都没死，还失散被不同的人救了。  
而大难不死的Lex，不再是为了拯救人类而与Clark为敌，而是单纯地为了拆Clark的cp？果然砸坏脑子了吧。。 

不说那个了。  
如果孤独堡垒一役后，俩人没有失散，当然也没伤的那么严重，那将是一个多么适合谈心解开误会的浪漫场合啊。  
试想一下，在寒冷北极，失去超能力重伤虚弱的两人，因为天寒地冻的条件所限，不得不相互依偎取暖。  
再加上因为寒冷身体贴在一起，伴随着因为亲密接触而产生的生理反应；和冰天雪地星空流转的空旷浪漫环境，使得绝境求生的两人愈发亲近。  
这种氛围下的两人，更容易敞开心扉，谈些什么。  
并且因为这种极端恶劣看不到生路的环境，两人也就顾不上虚与委蛇，直接实话实说，误会也就能解开了。  
甚至还会因为寒冷，和绝望，觉得快死了的俩人，还会想在临死前做些什么运动，来让这一辈子不留下遗憾呢。 

张翠山和殷素素不就是这么成的吗？  
当然，要是做运动时被救援队撞见，那就更妙了。  
那Oliver就要拿俞岱岩的剧本了（不是）


End file.
